All is Forgiven?
by animachine
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness is a Funny Thing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to Forgiveness is a Funny Thing. This fic will feature Iris Campbell and I know she is not the most popular character to come along on POI but I hope you give this a chance anyway.

This is definitely AU the timeline is completely change from season 4. John's therapy sessions with Iris take place when he is working the with the drug unit shortly after the team returns to the city. That's when John finds out Joss is married to Ian. I added Fusco because hey it's Fusco, I do not own any of the characters on POI but the mistakes are all mine. Let me know what you think and I'll continue. Enjoy!

All is forgiven? Chapter 1

 _Iris was completely overwhelmed with the feel of John, in her, on her over her, his long lean body covering her moving into her with such force she wanted to explode. He kissed her so deeply all she could do was succumb to the pleasure. She never knew passion like this existed. His laser like focus as he made love to her was intoxicating. She couldn't breathe as she got closer to the edge of unimaginable pleasure filling her till she thought she couldn't go any further. His breath was hot on the side of her face, she wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter as she climaxed screaming his name against his shoulder. John fell on to the bed rolling onto his back, his body slick with a sheen of sweat. He didn't speak right way he just pulled her close to him. Finally when he caught his breath "are you okay?" his blue eyes flashed at Iris. "Better than okay" she said shyly, embarrassed by her extremely loud reaction to him._

 _John stared at the ceiling tears threating to form in his eyes. Why wasn't he satisfied he was attracted to her, she was very beautiful, she just wasn't Joss._

Iris stared at Detective Riley's desk as she walked across the bullpen toward to elevators to get to her office. She needed to see him she needed to know if the rumors were true, that he had gotten married to the former detective "the best person he ever knew" that's what he said about her in their sessions even though he never mentioned her name. Iris got lost in a daydream thinking about John, there were flashes as he loved her body, just the thought of him made her body react, she could still feel his lips on hers, she brought her fingers to her lips, the things he had made her feel, She needed him, as she thought about the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the weight of his body on her. She blushed hoping the officers in the squad room didn't notice the crimson color of her cheeks, not watching where she was walking she collided with Lionel spilling the files she was carrying.

"I'm so sorry detective I wasn't watching where I was going." Iris hoped he didn't notice how flustered she was.

"That's okay Doc here let me help you with those." he stooped down to help her gather the dropped files."

"Detective, how are you?" She ducked her head not wanting to meet his eyes just yet.

"Good, what brings you down here with us working stiffs?" Lionel asked with a smile.

"Not much Detective, just wanted to know how your partner was doing."

John was a man on a mission. He was trying to satisfy his wife quietly and quickly before Isobel decided to join them with her daily wake up visit. The sheen of sweat covered him as he watched Joss nearing climax. Joss moaned, john kissed her trying to keep her quiet. They had gotten skilled in the art of early morning satisfaction when one morning Isobel burst into their bedroom demanding breakfast, she had nearly caught them in the act. "Daddy John! Wake up, I want pancakes!" Was her declaration not knowing what she had interrupted. Joss suppressed another moan. John smiled against her ear. They had come together quickly quietly and happily. John smiled and kissed her again. "Baby we need to get dressed before we have company." As he slid out of bed going to the dresser pulling out shorts and a t shirt and tossing a t shirt to Joss.

"Why? Izzy doesn't know I exist she only has eyes for her daddy John."

"Don't be jealous I can't help it I have a way with the ladies". He quirked his eyebrows and smiled at her and as on cue Isobel Murphy descended on Joss and John jumping into their bed.

"Good Morning momma," she greeted Joss with a hug and kiss.

"Good Morning baby girl" she held her in a bear hug for just a moment. Izzy squirmed to get free, she then turned her attention to John

"Daddy John!" as she leaped into his arms. John was amazed this little person was always excited to see him.

"How's my favorite girl this morning" as he covered her face with kisses as she giggled.

"Pancakes Daddy John pancakes."

Joss rolled her eyes as John and Izzy put their heads together conspiring on pancake flavors like they were trading state secrets as the made their way to the kitchen she could swear she heard banana and chocolate chips.

John looked around the dining room table Izzy was singing an ode to her pancakes Joss and Alex were discussing him attending his first boy/ girl dance. The only one missing was Taylor, who was away at college. John was happy. He remembered when Kara had told him that they were the dark, but sitting with people who cared about him, who loved him, and that he loved fully, Kara's words began to ring hollow. He was in the light and he loved it. Joss looked up at him across the table and smiled at him he mouthed 'I love you' it was picture perfect.

Iris played the scene over again in her mind. John had met her at her apartment, he had apologized to her profusely "I'm sorry Iris I can't see you any longer. My friend needs my help her husband was murdered and I need to be there for her. I can't explain everything, I didn't mean to use you. She's disappeared and I have to make sure she doesn't do anything to endanger herself or her family. I thought I could stay away from her but I cant."

"Wasn't Fusco her former partner can't he do something to help?" Iris was trying not to sound desperate.

John narrowed his eyes at her trying not to react, wondering how she knew the connection.

"Her family has no Idea what she could be up to, he pleaded, "she's grieving and her judgement is impaired, I have to make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself killed."

She used to be a cop John she can take care of herself?" Again John tried not to react to the information Iris disclosed.

"I thought I could stay away from her but I can't, I'm sorry Iris. Goodbye"

Iris just stood there staring at the door after John walked out his words ringing in her ears _…. I can't see you, I thought I could forget about her, goodbye Iris…."_ she didn't recognize the sound at first then she realized that it was her that was wailing, Detective John Riley just walked out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I want to give a shout out to the guest reviewers I can't answer personally. I've had a lot of questions regarding Iris' fate but I really don't want to give anything away. The next chapter will begin to tell the direction of the character. I've tried my hand at writing a tame love scene in this chapter so please forgive me in advance if it isn't good. I'm still fleshing out the story but the way it's looking my muse is taking us for a crazy ride. Let me know what you think so far. Again the POI characters do not belong to me but the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

All is forgiven? Chapter 2

"Uncle Lion!" Izzy ran to Lionel as he scooped her up into his arms. "Hey munchkin, how's my favorite niece?"

Izzy giggled as Lionel nuzzled and kissed her neck. "You, me, Alex and Lee are gonna hang out this weekend."

"Fusco thank you so much for watching the kids." Joss breathed a sigh of relief she was looking forward to some alone time with John before they each had to return to their busy work schedules.

"Are you kidding? Having wonderboy owe me a favor is a good thing in my book especially if Izzy insist on playing fairy princess."

Joss laughed and shook her head, it was a miracle that they were in such a good place. Their partnership that started in complete antagonism, where Fusco referred to John as 'the bane of his existence' had endured to that of an epic bromance.

"Good luck collecting Fusco, I'm not so sure John has mellowed that much to repay favors."

She kissed Izzy and Alex while they tugged on jackets and collected overnight bags. "Take good care of my babies Fusco."

"Don't worry Carter, hopefully Izzy and Alex are up to some poker and cigar smoking." Lionel laughed loudly, as Alex and Izzy cheered in the background, Joss looked to Lee, "its ok Aunt Joss I'll keep him in line." Lee smiled at his dad.

"I knew I could count on the mature one of the group," she gathered Lee into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night babies, I love you." Joss cooed.

"Good night momma, Good night Mom," Izzy and Alex called to her.

Joss leaned against the door after the flurry of activity, the house was extremely quiet. She took a cleansing breathe and smiled thinking of the outfit she would greet John with to begin their evening she ran up the stairs to get ready.

When John arrived home from a meeting with Finch at the library he unlocked the door to find candles lit everywhere and smooth jazz playing softly in the background. "Joss," John called out to her wondering where she was.

"Hey baby, welcome home." she greeted him as she came down the stairs, her voice drenched in desire. "How's Finch? Everything quiet at the library?"

John tilted his head taking in her outfit it was a ruby red barely there camisole and matching thong. Her outfit had the desired effect, John could barely speak. "Umm, Finch seems to think… the machine has taken a…a vacation so we... can," he groaned as Joss descended the stairs coming to stand in front of him barely touching him "enjoy some time together," she slid off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door, and unbuttoned and untucked his shirt. He could barely breathe. He reached out to touch her but she stepped out of his grasp, this was her night to lead things. Joss looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire.

"Remind me to thank him and the machine the next time I see them," she reached out and tucked her hand in the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. She continued to look into his eyes running her tongue over her lower lip. His eyes darkened, he watched her intently as she lowered his pants to the floor and helped him step out of them. She stood and ran her hands up his chest slowly and locked her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a sizzling passion filled kiss. "I've been waiting to do that all day" she whispered throwing back her head as John began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. I love you Joss, John whispered against her ear as nipped her neck and in one maneuver John picked her up their lips connected in a searing kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way quickly to their bed.

* * *

Iris laid back on her bed as she stared at John's picture, it was a copy of his Det. Riley Id photo she managed to flirt a copy from one of the clerks that has a crush on her and frame it. She sighed rubbing her nipples as they hardened, as she tried to imagine it was John's mouth on her leaving soft kisses, she remembered the intense look in his eyes as he loved her body, how he whispered her name, her back arching as she moved her hands over her body. "Oh John," she hissed, as her fingers made contact. Increasing her rhythm she squeezed her eyes shut trying to imagine his body pressing onto hers. She began rubbing faster more frenzied as she brought herself to climax, screaming his name, she refused to allow tears to spill from hers eyes but then reality began to take over, his side of the bed was empty and she was all alone. She rolled on her side and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

John woke completely contented the reason was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest sound asleep. The night with Joss had been incredible. He reached out with free hand and moved her hair that was covering her face and as he looked at her, he knew he could not love her more. If anyone had told him first time they came face to face that this dynamo of a woman, that had made him interested in living life again, would be waking up beside him every morning he would have laughed them to scorn.

Their courtship had been slow and he would not have had it any other way. Joss was surprised when he suggested they even wait till their wedding night to make love for the first time. They had always been attracted to each other but he was honored to marry a woman he could call his best friend, he has always found her extremely sexy even more so when she was nine months pregnant in his eyes she was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Joss woke with a smile her face pressed against John's chest, she had loved every inch of her man all night and he returned the favor. They had collapsed totally sated. It had been a while since they could freely enjoy one another, it was difficult with a little one under foot. Joss tried to move off John to her side of the bed she didn't realize he was awake, he suddenly grabbed her "Where do you think you're going?" He growled as he rolled her over onto her back she squealed and laughed. The only thing John was interested in was another round of making love and thoroughly satisfying his woman.

* * *

Iris couldn't bear it any longer the loneliness was beginning to wear her down. John's presence haunted her. She had to get out of her apartment so she decided to go the park for a run. As a psychiatrist she would prescribe something to raise the endorphin levels in a patient. So why not?

She was well into her run, focusing on her cadence when a barking dog and a little girl's loud squeal and laughter caught her attention, she came to a stop and her eyes landed on the little girl chasing a very big brown dog, it was then John came into view running after them. "I catch Bear Daddy" John laughed as Bear took off again with Izzy in hot pursuit.

Iris thought she was breathless from her run but it was seeing John that completely took her breath away her eyes began to water as a cloud of confusion began to cloud her mind "Daddy?" What? He has a child. He had a child, with her? The woman he left her to go and help? When did this happen? Iris' mind began to be overrun with questions of John and this child. She lost all equilibrium the sight of John Riley looking so happy, content even, he never looked that way when they had been together. He always had such a melancholy about him and no matter what she tried he just always seemed so sad. She wanted to run away but her feet wouldn't move.

"Wait Izzy!" John called after her as the little girl and the dog ran in Iris' direction and stopped at her feet.

Iris looked down at the child not quite sure what to do she smiled or so she thought she did but it looked more like a grimace. She then looked up and came face to face with John locking onto those beautiful blue eyes.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded them then John cleared his throat. "Hello Iris"

"John" Her replied almost inaudible

"I see you met Isobel," John beamed with pride. "Izzy, say hello to Iris." Iris looked down at the girl again a look of confusion on her face and Izzy began to whimper and turned toward John and promptly grabbed his leg and hid her face,

John looked down at her surprised, he took note of his little girl's reaction to Iris, usually Izzy was very outgoing for a toddler and always seemed never to meet a stranger, much to their dismay but that was a trait she inherited from Ian. "She's usually not so shy John bent to pick her up and Izzy buried her face in his neck.

"Izzy its ok you can say hi can't you?" The more he tried to coax the girl the tighter her grip became. John looked up at Iris his eyes apologetic. "Usually she very outgoing." John very curious by the response to Iris.

"Maybe she's tired," Iris mumbled not sure how to respond to Izzy's distress. I hope she'll feel better. Iris turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay when I first started the chapter I had a request to not make Iris a crazy ex-girlfriend but after the lackluster episode Truth Be Told. That awkward breakup left me scratching my head so I had to go there with a twist. Thank you so much for the checking this out in the first place. I do not own POI but the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

All is Forgiven? Chapter 3

Iris made it back to her apartment somehow, she stumbled in and tried to catch her breath. Her thoughts where still foggy after she left John and the little girl, Isobel he called her, in the park. She stood in the middle of her living room trying to comprehend all the information she had taken in. Detective John Riley was married and had a child? She couldn't believe it, even though she heard the rumors around the squad. He had seemed so alone, so guarded and distant and as his defenses began to slowly fall Iris couldn't help falling for the man. "John I risked everything for you she shook her head trying to comprehend

"No! No! No!" she began to scream, as she tossed her coffee table over, "I risked my career for you!" she continued screaming, " I understand you so much better than she does!" as she flipped her bookcases over. "I love you! I gave you everything!" as pillows, pictures, lamps and other furniture flew around the room till she finally collapsed to the floor, "I was such a fool, how could I have risked so much." she continued to whimper tears streaming down her face, lying on the floor in the middle of the debris she stared at the ceiling.

Fusco watched John enter the bullpen. He looked his friend over as he made his way to his desk. Married life had definitely agreed with him, the ex-CIA operative, and the man who had been the bane of his existence looked relaxed and happy? Carter surely brought out the best in the man. "Welcome back wonder boy you look freshly fu**ed"

"Detective Riley, welcome back, Fusco," Captain Moreno walked up behind Lionel nodding to both her detectives interrupting Fusco's greeting to John. John smirked as Fusco tried to recover acting like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

'Captain" They both greeted her.

"Riley I was informed this morning that Doctor Campbell has yet to sign off on your psych evaluations, I could have sworn that she deemed you fit for duty before you left on your honeymoon but her follow up stated that they weren't complete so you need to make sure that everything is cleared up."

Fusco watched the exchange between the Captain and Riley, and saw a man who was relaxed and carefree suddenly tense up tight like a cobra about to strike.

John's mind automatically went back to the day he informed Iris he could no longer see her and how devastated she was. He had tried to be as delicate with her feelings as possible. Their encounter in the park wasn't pleasant either especially Izzy's response to her. John thought their ties were totally severed know he would have to face Iris again to as her to sign off on this?

"Sure thing Captain, I'll take care of it.

Iris made sure to make her coffee extra strong this morning. Her head throbbed from the late night of trying to drown her sorrows with too much wine and having to clean up the mess she had made. She still wasn't sure what came over her. John was completely clear in his feelings, they were over almost before they began. Not only that she had risked her professional reputation to be with him so why the violent reaction to seeing him. She shook her head which turned out to be a big mistake. She put her head down on her desk and while her head was down someone had entered her office. Iris looked up startled "I'm sorry if you would give me a moment I'll be right with you." Looking up into the cold eyes of a strange blonde woman.

"Dr. Iris Campbell?" The blonde woman asked mechanically.

Yes, may I help you Iris responded?

"My employer would like to have a word."

.


End file.
